A New Student's Identity
by ChiiWong
Summary: Being the new student in school is hard for any child.  Having to make new friends, get used to your classes, and get used to a whole new system to go by is just some of the things they have to deal with.  But, the hardest thing for Kuroume Tomoko is
1. Chapter 1: Konoha Academy's New Student

Chii: Hello and I want to say thank you for taking the time to read my first Fan Fiction story. I hope you enjoy it. ^.^

**Title: A New Student's Identity**

Description: Being the new student in school is hard for any child. Having to make new friends, get used to your classes, and get used to a whole new system to go by is just some of the things they have to deal with. But, the hardest thing for Kuroume Tomoko is hiding a dark secret from the whole class. NaruOC

Chapter 1: Konoha Academy's New Student

I pressed my back against the wall as a way to relax. It was not helping much since my whole body was shaking from the jitters. I was nervous beyond belief. Today was the first day I was starting homeroom at my new school.

I kept my head low as a way to block my vision from all the students that passed by me; each of them scurrying to their classes as a way to not be tardy.

I lifted my head a bit; along with it, my right hand. Taking my index finger and thumb, I grabbed a piece of my bangs, and pulled at it.

"Short brown hair," I whispered.

"Kuroume-kun!" I heard my surnamed shouted from across the halls.

I looked over at who had called for me, only to see my homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei, jogging towards me.

I put my hand down and smiled at my new teacher as he approached me. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning, Kuroume-kun," Iruka-sensei greeted back. "It is such a pleasure to be able to have you in my class."

"Thank you so much," I slightly bowed in respect. "It is such an honor to be your student."

Iruka-sensei walked to the sliding door that led to his classroom and grabbed the handle. "Okay, Kuroume-kun, please, wait here. When I introduce you, you may walk in."

"Yes, Sensei," I nodded, forcing myself to keep the low tone I was using while speaking to him.

"No need to be so nervous, Kuroume-kun," Iruka-sensei added, giving me a warm smile and sliding open the door. He walked in, leaving the door open for my entrance.

"Please stand!" I heard him order, hearing the sounds of chairs screeching as they slid on the hardwood floors. "Good morning, class."

I pushed myself off of the wall and motioned my head to the side to get a glance inside his class. In my peripheral view, I could only see a few students standing up from their desks.

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" the students greeted back, all in one harmonious tune.

"Alright, you may take your seats now," Iruka-sensei stated, each student pulling their chairs back into their proper position, the sounds of screeching ringing in my ears.

I winced a bit at the sound that was causing my ears to be in pain.

Clearing his throat, Iruka-sensei began to talk once again. "Before I start taking roll, I would like to introduce a new student."

"Really?" questioned a female's voice.

I had shuffled back towards the wall once more and propped myself against it. I cast my vision up onto the ceiling, while listening to the conversation.

"Yes, Haruno-chan," Iruka-sensei answered, then continued on to introducing me. "This new student hails from the Minato-ku, Tokyo area."

"Wow! That's a pretty prosperous part of Tokyo this kid is coming from." I heard another student interrupt the Sensei.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat once more as a way to get the students' attention. "Please give a warm greeting to our new student, Kuroume Tomoko-kun."

With my name being the signal to walk in, I pushed myself off of the wall and walked into the classroom. I stared straight ahead, gracing only the teacher with my distant gaze. Once I was in the center of the classroom, up front right next to the Sensei's podium, I turned my body to look at the class. My gaze swept over each student as in a way to observe them. My gold-brown eyes settling on an empty seat I presumed would become mine.

I bowed. "Hello. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Kuroume Tomoko. But, please, Tomoko is just fine. There is no need to use such formalities with me." I stood up straight and forced myself to give a smile. "I hope we are all able to get along this year."

I hear some students whisper to themselves. My smile melted into a slight droop. I had a feeling I knew what the students were whispering about.

"Alright," Iruka-sensei said, placing his hand on my shoulder as a way to get my attention. "It's time to take your seat, Kuroume-kun." He lifted his hand off my shoulder and pointed towards the empty desk I was staring at earlier. "Your desk is behind Yamanaka-chan's."

I looked at the girl in front of my new seat. She was a beautiful girl with stunning bright blue eyes and long blonde hair tied back into a pony tail. She looked at me as I walked over to the desk and sat down, placing my school bag on the hook of the desk.

"Okay, time for roll call," Iruka-sensei said, standing behind his podium. "Aburame?"

"Here." Called a deep voice.

I looked at the blonde girl in front of me. Her back was facing me, but her head was turned to the side as she was talking to another girl. My eyes glided over to my right hand side and locked on to a pink haired girl.

"…Yeah, so, like, I spent my weekend with Sasuke-kun," I heard the pink haired girl say.

Not interested in what she was chatting about, I continued to let my sight wander in the new environment I was in. My head completely tuned to see a blonde haired boy with his head down on his desk. I stared for a bit, curiosity taking over.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka-sensei's voice bellowed. When there was no answer, he sighed and repeated himself, this time a bit louder. "UZUMAKI NARUTO."

The blonde haired boy jolted his head up as his name was shouted. "Huh? Wha? Here!"

Iruka-sensei groaned in frustration. "It's not even first period yet and you're already asleep."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, grinning with a slight goofy laugh.

Iruka-sensei just fought with himself and walked away from the podium. "You have free time to chat before the bell rings."

Taking advantage of that, the noise level in the class rose to quite a level.

I leaned my cheek against my hand and closed my eyes, starting to get slightly bored. I wanted to talk to someone, but, the two girls were showing no interest in me besides talking about what they did over the weekend with their boyfriends. And, everyone else around all looked interested in talking with the people they already knew.

"Uh, hey, are you new here?" I heard a voice trail off a bit towards my right.

Opening my eyes, I turned my golden orbs to be fixated on the blondie called Naruto. Adjusting my head to be in symmetry with my eyes, I answered him with a question. "Were you really asleep when Iruka-sensei introduced me?"

Naruto gave off another goofy laugh. "Yeah, I get sleepy during school, even when it's only homeroom."

"Oh, I see," I said, not knowing how to come back. "Uh, by the way, I'm Tomoko."

Naruto stared at me for a moment then started to snicker. His face scrunched up as he was trying to contain himself from bursting out with laughter.

I glared at him. "Okay, I get it, so what if I have a feminine name."

Naruto tried his hardest from laughing really loudly. "I-I'm sorry. It's j-just that…you're a guy and you have a girl's name."

I gave Naruto a dissatisfied look. I was starting to get a little irritated that he kept on wanting to laugh.

When Naruto caught onto my annoyance, he calmed himself. "I'm Naruto. But, you know, I have to say, your name suits you since you are quite feminine yourself."

"Yes, I know, I do realize that I am abnormally small for a guy," I said, irritation clearly in my voice.

"Are you gay or something?" Naruto asked, to my surprise. "Cuz, I'm not into dudes, just so we're clear."

"Dang," I started off sarcastically. "Looks like I'm going to have to contain myself then."

"Uh, ya no," Naruto shook his head in disgust.

"I'm kidding. There's no need to worry, I'm not gay," I said, making Naruto sigh in relief.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the pink haired girl, and Ino turn around.

"Auh, and here I thought Naruto was finally gunna get someone," Ino said.

Naruto got a bit flustered. "Shuddup!"

"Naruto," the pink haired girl started. "You are pretty dense. I mean, for crying out loud, you didn't even know Hinata liked you for so long until she started to date Kiba."

"Guh! Not you too, Sakura-chan~!" Naruto whined.

Ino giggled and placed her blue orbs right on to me. "I have to say, you too would actually make a cute couple. Maybe you too should be boyfriends. Naruto wouldn't really know the difference since you are pretty feminine."

Naruto started to get a little restless with the jokes from the other blonde. "Shut up, Ino. I am not into guys!"

Ino lifted her hand and pointed it at Naruto. "But, what about that one time you kissed Sasuke-kun?"

"INO!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto's whole face turned to a shade of bright pink. "T-that was only an accident!"

My attention was caught from the conversation as I had felt something a bit dark looming overhead in the classroom. Gold eyes met cold, dark onyx orbs, and I was staring right into the face of possibly the guy Ino was talking about. His stare intense, surprising me that I was the only one out of the four of us who had noticed.

'_Wow. He has one hell of a glare.'_ I thought, turning back to the little group.

"Naruto," Ino continued. "I'm just saying it's might be best if you switched over."

Just as Ino made that comment, the bell rang its relieving tune, signaling the start of school that echoed throughout the halls of Konoha Academy. Iruka-sensei stood up from his desk and said his temporary 'good-byes' to the class and left.

Chii: Yay, chapter one is done and complete. Wow, there's so much to my character Tomoko. I hope you guys liked it and are excited for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Classroom Thoughts

Chii: Here is the second chapter.

**Chapter 2: Classroom Thoughts**

The clock ticked and tocked as a signal of how slow school was going. So far, only two periods had passed and I was dreadfully sitting half way through the third. Math. The class that killed me more than any other subject. But, I think it killed about 96% of the kids in class, so, I was a bit relieved I was not the only one who was not paying attention.

I know I should have been paying attention to what the Sensei was blabbing about. But, to me, math was like a whole other language, and I was just not interested in learning to speak it.

The Sensei's voice travelled through the classroom like a drowned out sound only to go through one ear and out the other.

It was law for what ever the Sensei wrote on the chalkboard, the students write in their notebooks.

I started off doing what I was expected of, but, when my mind started to wander, I waited for the Sensei to turn his back so I could commit something sneaky. With my pencil in my left hand, I slowly shoved my right hand into my book bag and pulled out a sketch book. Swiftly and silently, I plopped the doodle pad onto my desk. Opening it, I scrambled through pages already filled up with my artwork until I came upon an empty page.

Taking my pencil, the .5 led met with thick sketch paper and began to nimbly create a future master piece.

The classroom was quiet as I drew. All that was heard was the Sensei's unknown language, the sounds of chalk sliding across board, and pencils scratching at lined paper in pursuit.

I smiled to myself as my sketch began to take life. All the lines were starting to connect, forming the outline of a person. A pretty face, big bold eyes that popped, luscious back-length hair was flowing smoothly throughout the whole page, and a body to boot that matched this boisterous beauty.

"That's amazing," I heard a familiar voice trail from my right.

A smile crept on my lips from the compliment. "Thanks."

"Can I look through your book?" Naruto asked.

I looked up at the Sensei and saw he was tapping his chalk repetitively against the board, writing out a formula for us to memorize on a future test.

Closing my sketch book, I quickly handed it to Naruto to glance through. I watched him as he went through each page, taking in all the breathe-taking work I had drawn.

"This is so cool. You're really good at drawing, Tomoko," he said, voice in a low rasp. "You're just as good as Sai."

Not knowing who this 'Sai' person was, I just continued watching Naruto look through my sketch book in such utter amazement.

"Why are most of your drawings women though?" Naruto asked, noticing a pattern in what I draw.

"I, uh, suck at male anatomy. For some reason, female anatomy comes easier for me," I told him.

The real reason I drew more females then males was because I knew the female body in such a personal way, drawing women was second nature to me.

Naruto flipped through a few more pages until a shadow loomed over us. Naruto and I looked up to see what was blocking out light.

"So, I see Kuroume's drawings are much more interesting then material that is on the next test. Something that is worth at least 15% of your first semester grades," the Sensei spewed, a bit in anger towards us who were obviously not enjoying what he was trying to teach to the class.

"I'm sorry, Kuroume, but, I must confiscate this," he said, holding out his hand for Naruto to give him the book.

I could feel all the intense stares from all the other students as Naruto was reluctant to hand him over something so magnificent.

"Uzumaki, hand me the book now, or you will be put into the hallway," the Sensei's voice became sharp and bitter.

Naruto lowered his head in defeat and gave him my sketch book.

The Sensei looked over at me. "Kuroume, I will give you this back after class. May this be a warning to you to not draw in my class when I am teaching a lesson."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled.

The Sensei walked away, placing my sketch book on his desk. With that, he went back to teaching us his foreign language.

"Tomoko," I heard Naruto, his voice sounding guilty.

I look down at my desk top, my eyes beginning to water.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean for it to get taken away."

I looked at Naruto, the tears threatening to fall. "I-its okay, Naruto. I-it's not your fault. If I-I hadn't taken it out, this wouldn't have happened."

Naruto's face had guilt written all over it. I could tell he really felt bad for getting something so precious to me taken away.

"Don't cry, Tomoko," he whispered. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

I smiled, a tear trailing down my cheek. I may have lost the battle, but the war was not over. I was not about to let my emotions get the best of me. "Thank you, Naruto. But, you really don't have to."

"No, I want to," he offered.

Having a feeling he was not going to give up, I just nodded, wiping away any future tears from falling. "That's very kind of you."

All went silent between Naruto and me. We were going to finish this class as best as we could, even if it was grueling torture. We just had to get through this somehow.

Relief was given to the whole class as the bell rang; a joyous sound that soothed out restlessness. It was now time for a break from class.

When the bell released the class for fifteen minutes of subtle freedom, the Sensei called me up.

I walked over to his desk and accepted back my sketch book.

"If I see that pulled out again, it is mine for the rest of the year," he said, scaring me a bit. "They have art clubs for a reason, you know. Draw on your free time, alright?"

"Yes, Sensei," I nodded, my voice low.

I walked back to my desk and placed my sketch book on the table top.

Naruto stood up from his seat and stretched. "Well, I'm so glad you got it back." Naruto walked closer to me and hovered over my small frame. His eyes went wide when he realized the height difference. I was clearly a few inches shorter then he had assumed. "My God, you're far dinkier then I thought."

"Gee, thanks Naruto for pointing out my shortness," I said, my brow furrowing together.

A startled grunt left my throat as Ino had forced her elbow onto my shoulder and placed all her weight in to my direction.

"Really?" I stared at her. "You're not even that much taller than me. And, yet, you use me as a side table."

"Hey, it's only to emphasize your height," she giggled. "Sakura here is about as tall as you."

I looked over at the pink haired girl and noticed our eyes met perfectly. She smiled at me, her teal orbs brightening up.

"Yay," I said, my sarcastic tone forcing Ino off of me.

"How do you find a girlfriend at your height?" Ino asked, getting up into my face.

I averted my gaze from her blue eyes. A slight blush crept onto my cheeks. "I've never had a girlfriend before."

Both Ino and Sakura slightly squealed. "Awe, that's so cute!"

"Neither has Naruto," Ino said. "Maybe you two should get together and become High School sweethearts."

"Ino, will you stop with the gay jokes," Naruto growled.

Kind of wanting to play along, I looked at Naruto. "I have to say, Naruto is kind of cute." A smile crept on my lips as I stared at him innocently.

Naruto looked at me with a confused look, trying to comprehend what has just happened. Slowly, a blush brightened his tan skin a tiny bit.

"Awe, Naruto's taken aback by your adorable face, Tomoko," Ino stated, causing Naruto to look away stubbornly.

I laughed at Naruto's antics. I admit, I thought Naruto was really cute. But, I could not let him know that I really meant it. It would only look bad for me.

Chii: Chapter 2 down. :D More is being revealed about my precious little Tomoko. Looks like Tomoko harbors more than I would have thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Instant Friends

Chii: Chapter 3. I have to say, this is the second time I rewrote this very chapter. And, thankfully, second time was a charm. I love how it's turning out.

**Chapter 3: Instant Friends**

The sound of the bell ringing, its chime traveling all throughout the school, was a sign of relief for weary students itching to get out of their confinement called Konoha Academy. Voices echoed the hallways as students were prepping to either go to their clubs, or head home. I, on the other hand, was going to be one of those people who were going to head home. There was no way I was going to stay in school just to waste my time in some silly club.

Sitting in my desk, I was gathering my stuff together and packing it all into my school bag. My mind was a bit off at the moment as I was focusing on leaving. But, my attention was caught when I noticed familiar spiky blonde hair. I looked up to see Naruto with a grin on his face.

"You heading home?" he asked, placing a hand on my desk and leaning on it.

Naruto was wearing a basket ball uniform. It was green and black in color with the words 'Konoha Academy' surrounding the number '03'.

I stood up and hoisted my school bag over my shoulder. "Yeah, I've got some catching up ta do on some drawings at home."

"That's it?" Naruto questioned with disbelief in his eye.

"Mhmm," I nodded. "I do some computer graphic art too, and I started something last night and kinda want to finish it."

"Oh come on," Naruto said, sternly. "You've got all the time in the world to draw. I'm inviting you to hang out with me and you're turning me down. I thought we were friends!"

A little shock came to my face at hearing the word 'friends' slip so easily from Naruto's mouth. "You're considering me your friend even though you just met me?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "I think you're pretty cool, even if you're a little weird."

I had to say, that touched my heart. I had made a friend on the first day. I could not help but smile in pure bliss.

"Well, whaddaya say?" Naruto wondered.

I took a good look at his basket ball uniform. "Wouldn't I only get in your way since I'm on the team?"

"Nah, we're practicing today, so, you can sit on the side lines and watch," Naruto said, coming up with any kind of come back to get me to hang out with him.

Finally giving up on my stubborn act, I placed my school bag back on the hook of the desk. "Alright, I'll hang out with you."

Naruto's grin doubled in size. "Alright!"

Following Naruto, we headed off to the gymnasium. Walking through the halls, we passed endless amounts of classrooms until we came upon the shoe lockers. Passing through the crowd of students leaving school, Naruto was able to maneuver his way around all the restless students wanting to head home. Not being as nimble on my feet as Naruto was, I was starting to lose track of him.

Students began to surround me, pushing me out of their way so they could leave the school more quickly. Becoming a bit overwhelmed, I felt I was ready to have a panic attack. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me out of the crowd.

"There you are!" I heard Naruto shout a bit as he came running towards me.

I looked in his direction. "Wait, so it wasn't you who pulled me out?" I looked at the owner of the hand that let go of me to find myself standing next to a totally different guy.

Recognizable cold onyx eyes pierced through me like they had earlier this morning. The teen was about two inches taller than Naruto with spiky black hair. Like Naruto, he was wearing the same basket ball uniform.

When Naruto reached us, he stood next to the taller guy. "Hey, thanks for helping out Tomoko, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke gave to same glare to Naruto he had to me. "Keep track of your pet next time, Dobe."

Flustered, Naruto went into a slight rage. "What? Pet? N-no! Tomoko's only a friend!"

With nothing but a scoff, Sasuke began to walk away. "Hurry up, Dobe, or Coach will chew us out for being late. And, maybe you should a put a leash on your pet so he doesn't try to run away again."

Naruto growled in anger. "Shuddup, Teme!"

Sasuke just gave him a smirk and disappeared into the crowd.

"Guh," Naruto calmed down. "He pisses me off sometimes." Naruto looked at me. "I'm sorry, Tomoko. Sasuke can be such a jerk sometimes. I don't get how he's popular with the girls when he has that kind of personality."

We both started to walk towards the halls again heading towards the gymnasium.

"Maybe they just like him for his looks?" I answered him after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at me confused.

"Girls possibly like Sasuke because he's the bad boy type and all mysterious," I said, trying to keep up conversation.

"How would you know this?" Naruto questioned.

"My mom married a bad boy," I replied. "Well, at the time my dad was one when he was younger. Now he's just kind of a stern person."

"Oh, I see," Naruto looked at me.

After a bit more silence, we headed right into the gym. Upon walking in, to my left, there was a large group of people; mostly consisting of girls. Then, to my right, the basket ball club was stretching as a warm up before practice.

"Well, I gotta go warm up," Naruto said. "We'll meet back here when I'm done, 'kay?"

I just nodded as a response.

With that, Naruto trotted off to meet up with his team.

"Tomoko!" I heard my voice called.

I turned to the gathering crowd to see Ino waving at me. Smiling, I jogged over to her. "Hi, Ino."

With her, were Sakura and two others. One was a busty girl with long, dark purple hair and light lavender eyes. The other was a guy with paper white skin and straightened jet black hair in a wolf cut.

"Tomoko, this is my boyfriend Sai," Ino started. "And, the shy looking one is Hinata."

Hinata bowed instantly after Ino had finished the introductions. "I-It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tomoko-san."

I chuckled a bit, bowing in return. "No, the pleasure is all mine, Hinata-hime."

I was a person who did not really care for formalities used in my name. But, just looking at Hinata with her polite way of speaking, and her perfect poise, I could say, with her, I did not mind if she wanted to be so formal with me.

A small blush formed on her face from me calling her 'Princess'.

"I'd watch out if I were you, Tomoko. Hinata's got a boyfriend who is very protective of her," Ino grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind," I noted. Turning to Sai, I gave him a warm smile. "And, it's nice to meet you too, Sai."

"Yes," Sai smiled back.

(Chii: Sorry, I can't think like Sai. D He's such a unique character; my mind can't process his personality. So, without making him OOC, I will not give him many lines. xDD I feel bad though, Sai is kickass.)

"So, are you here to watch Naruto play?" Sakura asked.

I looked over at the pink haired girl. "Yeah. He kinda forced me though."

"How did he do that?" she questioned.

"He pulled the friend card on me," I laughed.

Sakura giggled along with me. "Yeah, Naruto always wants to make new friends."

The five of us pushed our way through the crowd to try and steal front row. Right in front of us, separating the court from the sidelines were metal foldable chairs.

When we got up to the front, the boys already started a game. Two teams of the same club pit up against each other. One team just had their basic jerseys on while the other had to wear an orange cloth over their uniform.

I looked around to see which team Naruto was on. My eyes scanned the court until I spotted bright blonde hair. With the basketball, Naruto was treading through the court, swerving around other players. On his jersey, was the orange cloth.

"No wonder he moved faster then me," I whispered.

Just as Naruto was half way down the court, Sasuke blocked him; arms spread out as a maneuver to stop him from escaping.

"Go! Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura cheer.

Looking at Sakura, I saw she had such a loving look in her eyes. I had to only assume that Sasuke was her boyfriend. Looking back at Naruto, I saw him becoming a bit competitive.

Both boys went into a little match that was between them. The whole battle consisted of Sasuke bouncing the ball out of Naruto's grasp and dribbling it down the court behind Naruto, and Naruto chasing him for his prize to help him win a point.

The whole time during the game just involved Naruto and Sasuke's competitive nature in the sport. During the game, cheers were given out to only Sasuke. The cheers raised in volume ten fold every time Sasuke slapped the ball out of Naruto's hands. But, every-so-often, I would hear a soft cheer for Naruto escape from Hinata's lips.

This very game made me get to know Naruto a little bit better. It made me want to become a closer friend to him.

With a few minutes left on the clock, the game was close to over. Sasuke had the ball and was traveling full force down the court. Behind him, like a lion chasing its prey, Naruto was running to catch up. With a bit more force, Naruto was able to swing around Sasuke; stopping him dead in his tracks. Teammates of Sasuke lined up behind Naruto, raised up arms and shouting at the onyx eyed boy to hand them the ball.

My eyes focused on Naruto and Sasuke as they swung back and forth, each trying to find away around the other, the ball the treasure to finish off this game. Glancing over to Sasuke, I saw him mouth something to Naruto, causing him to look at me. I looked at Naruto confused, to only see Sasuke pass Naruto and shoot the ball right into the hoop.

"Ugh! He used me as a distraction!" I grumbled.

With the shout of 'game over' from the coach, loud cheers echoed through the gym. The crowd began to dissipate and surround Sasuke and his team congratulating him for the victory.

Seeing an upset Naruto walk away from the crowd, I rushed over to him. "Awesome game, Naruto!"

Getting him out of his zone, he looked at me with depressed eyes. "Thanks…"

"Come on," Trying to cheer him up, I continued. "You were amazing."

Naruto cracked a little smile. "Yeah, you're right, I was, wasn't I?"

"I think so," I smiled back.

"Thanks for watching me play," Naruto became happier.

"Anytime," I said.

There was an awkward silence between us for a bit until I remembered something.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to pay me back for having my sketch book taken away during third period?" I reminded him the promise he made to me this morning.

Naruto went wide eyed. "That's right! Oh! I should treat you to Ichiraku Ramen."

Happy he remembered I agreed to it.

Naruto and I split up for a bit, only meet at the shoe lockers later. He went to the locker room to change back into his school uniform while I went back to class to get our school bags. Meeting at the shoe locker, we switched our school shoes with our street shoes and headed out into the cool October air outside.

Buttoning up my uniform blazer, I shivered a bit.

"Cold?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'm okay," I retorted with a smile.

I have to say, today was quite a day. Meeting new and interesting people only made me excited for the days to come in my second year at Konoha Academy. With Naruto as my first friend here, I can tell that things were only going to get better.

Chii: Yay! Another chapter down. Thank Gawd I used more characters. I had a totally different idea between Naruto and Tomoko, but thought it would be too overwhelming for readers. xDD


	4. Chapter 4: The Revealed

Chii: Hello, some more! xD It is I, Chii. And, today, I bring forth to you, chapter four of "A New Student's Identity'. Uh, yeah, so, enjoy? ^.^;

**Chapter 4: The Revealed **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of my alarm kept ringing, causing me to wake from my slumber. Tossing off my covers, I sat up. With my left arm, I reached out and grabbed my phone, turning off the alarm part.

'6:30 am' my phones internal clock read. School did not start until 8:30, so, I had some time to kill while getting ready.

Turning my body, I planted my feel firmly on the wood floor. I shivered at the cold that touched my bare skin. Pushing myself with both hands, I stood still trying to gain my balance. I felt a little dizzy since I had launched myself up a bit too fast. Once regaining my equilibrium, I walked out of my room.

I headed for my stair case, and grabbed the railing so I could walk with stable support. Upon walking to the first level, I turned to my right and entered the living room with our connecting kitchen.

With a bright smile on her face, my mother greeted me. "Good morning, Tomoko."

Still a little sleepy, I smiled halfheartedly. "Morning, Mom."

My mom was sitting at our table with a cup of tea in front of her while watching television. Once she had greeted me, her focus switched back to the TV which was playing those shows that give out people's fortunes for the day.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw the toaster was already taken out. Wanting some toast, an easy and filling meal to make, I went to our cabinet to get the loaf of bread. Pulling out two slices of bread, I placed the loaf back in its proper place and went straight to the toaster. Two slices in, the little lever pushed down, along with it, the slices of bread going to their toasted doom.

"You're not going to have a better breakfast?" my mom asked, worry that I was not going to eat right.

"Nah, I'm alright Mom. I just want something small to munch on," I assured her.

"Are you sure? I can try to make you something if you'd like?" she said, beginning to stand.

"No," I put my hands in front of me, in somewhat of a defensive move. "I'm alright."

"You should listen to your mother," A deep voice echoed coming from the stair case. Walking downstairs and turning the corner was my father.

My father was a stern business man with a glare that put quite a fear into me. He had sharp facial features with dark brown hair, and a sliming figure that was of average height.

"No, father. I'm alright," I said, not wanting to give eye contact with him.

My father had me on a tight leash. If I was to look him straight in the eye, it would be like staring into the eyes of an angry dog.

I have to say though; my father was never one to physically harm me, thankfully. But, he was a very strict father always wanting 'the best' for me. Always wanting me to have the best grades, go to the best schools, and be friends with some of the best people. He just wants me to be something I am not. Something I could never achieve in my entire life. No matter how hard I try.

Not wanting to argue so early in the morning, my father just went over and sat by my mother.

"At least let me make you your lunch, Tomoko," my mom continued on begging to get me to eat.

With a forced laugh, I turned and looked at her, "Alright! Lunch it is then~!"

Just as she stood up, the toast decided to pop up, the ding of the toaster causing me to jump in surprise.

When she came into the kitchen to fix up my bento, I went to the refrigerator and grabbed the jelly. Passing by the counter on the way back to the toaster, I grabbed a napkin to put the toast on. Pulling out the pieces of cooked bread, I realized I had forgotten a knife to spread the jelly on.

"Here," my mom said, holding a knife in front of my face.

Grabbing it, I mumbled my appreciation and spread the jelly on my breakfast. Not wanting to sit down at the table, I just ate right where I was standing.

While my mom was making my lunch, she was gathering all the food that was saved over from last night. A little bit of barbequed eel over rice, some little sandwiches she batched up real quickly, for desert, my favorite item in the whole world, choco-cornet.

(Chii: It's the same thing Konata from Lucky Star eats. I've actually baked it before. Its soooo delicious~ If you don't know what it looks like, I kindly ask to go look it up on the Google. Either search Choco Cornet or Chocolate Cornet.)

My mom had places all the items in my bento box and topped it off so it would be sealed and safe from any harm. Placing chop sticks on top of the box, she wrapped it tightly in a green cloth.

Turning around, a smile brimmed her face. "Okay, all done. I'll leave it by your school bag so you don't forget it."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, mouth full as I was finishing up my breakfast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tomoko," My father said, trying to get me to be more of a proper human being.

I just nodded in his direction as I tried to finish off what I had left in my mouth. When my breakfast was happily in my tummy, I threw away the napkin and made my way back into my bedroom to change.

Closing my door behind me, I pulled off my light blue pajama shirt. Adjusting my bra real quick, I opened my closet door and pulled out a black vest. Placing my arms through the sleeveless wholes, I quickly buttoned it up, my chest becoming a bit tight as it pushed my breast in to make them look a little flatter. The next item I grabbed in my closet was my tank top. Putting that on, I closed the door and went over to my wall where my school uniform was hanging. I grabbed the hook and plopped the uniform on my bed. The next few things I did was putting on my white uniform shirt, then, my blue slacks, I forcefully tucked in my tank top and my uniform shirt. With everything almost on, I grabbed my tie, placed it around my neck and tied it the proper way. Last, but not least, was my blazer jacket to top off my school uniform.

Once I had my school uniform on, I went to the back of my door and looked at my reflection in the mirror hanging from my wall. Not liking my hair, I went over to my side table next to my bed and grabbed a comb that was lying right on its table top. Heading back to the mirror, I started to work with my hair.

Placing the comb in my mouth as a way to hold it, I took my hair and messed it up a bit. Using the comb, I teased my hair to give it a bit of a Visual Kei look. Once satisfied with how I looked, I put the comb back in its original place and headed back downstairs.

"I'm heading off," I told my parents.

"Alright, Tomoko, have fun at school," My mom smiled at me.

"And no goofing off either," My father's tone a bit harsh. "I do not want to get another call from your Sensei stating you are drawing in class again."

"I apologize father, but, math is so boring. It can't be helped. He told me not to have my sketch book out otherwise he'd take it away. So, I've been drawing on our assignments," I explained, only to get a dirty look from my father.

"Stop with all your excuses. You are falling behind in that class because of your foolish antics," he stood up.

"Dad!" I raised my voice a bit, losing my tolerance for him. "I have a C in that class. Even if I did pay attention, I'm doing the best that I can!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Child!" my father began to shout back. "You have A's in all your other subjects. Why is it math is the only one that you are lacking at?"

"I don't know. I hate math. It's very hard to understand," I said, my voice straining a little bit.

"Get to school before I become angry," he growled to me, turning his back.

Not wanting to get angry myself, I grabbed my school bag and bento and headed to the front door.

"See, Tomoaki," I hear my father whisper to my mom. "This is why I did not want a female child our first born. If I had a son before Tomoko's birth, taking over the company would have been a lot easier. I don't want some strange man to marry Tomoko and tamper with how my company is operated."

"I know," I hear my mom, her voice a bit shaky. "But, you heard the doctor, I can't have anymore children. I-It's not good for my health."

My father sighed in defeat. "I know. I'm not blaming you. I'm just frustrated at myself, is all."

Once I had my street shoes on, I opened the front door and left the house, closing it behind me.

With my school bag and bento box in my right arm, I took my left hand and pulled at my bangs. "It seems what ever I do, I can never please Father."

I thought to myself and looked back at the reasons why I was living a lie.

It all started back before my first year of Junior High. I've always known my father wanted a son, and that I, being a girl was not making anything better. I had this idea that came to me. If I were to start dressing like a boy, maybe my father would be a bit happier.

As his first born child, it was my responsibility, as heir, to take over his company. But, since I was a girl, he did not want me to have to marry into another family for me to inherit his fortune. For, my 'husband' would also have custody of the company. My father, being strictly old fashioned, he wants to keep his company with in the family.

So, by dressing as a male, I would gain the ability to inherit the company as long as no one knew my real gender.

My father, liking the idea at first, actually agreed to it. So, from Junior High on, I was always enrolled as a 'male'.

But, as the years went by, when I started to 'develop' in certain areas, my father started to become less found of the idea.

Now, here I am, five years later, I am still trying to make my father happy.

"Hey, Inu-Tomo," A strange voice called out, causing me to come back to reality.

Standing in my yard, I looked around to see who had shouted such a strange name, only to see Sasuke standing right across the street from me.

"D-did you call me?" I asked, confused on the term 'Inu-Tomo'.

"Yes," Sasuke said, crossing the street, walking towards my direction.

I stepped out of my yard and met him half way. "That's not my name."

"I know," he said, walking into the direction of my school. "That's your nickname I'm going to use."

"Why?" I looked up at him, a bit weirded out at why he wanted to refer me as a 'dog'.

"You're Naruto's pet, so, I'm referring you by your name," He said, his gaze straight ahead as the school came into view.

"I'm not Naruto's pet," I grumbled.

"You've been hanging out with Naruto for the past month and half that you've been here and follow him like a lost puppy, so, technically, Naruto owns you," He said with a serious tone.

Surprised by his response, I was left speechless. A blush crept on to my face, confusion following behind in pursuit.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Seems the puppy is in love with her master."

My eyes went wide at the certain word that lingered from his sentence. "H-how do you know?"

"I'm not stupid," Sasuke grinned. "I don't know the reason why you are cross-dressing, nor do I particularly care, but, I will not tell a soul about your little 'secret'."

I stopped dead in my tracks, right in front of the school's entrance, entranced that Sasuke had found out. I felt, at that very moment, that Hell could have just opened up below me, and swallow me up for being so careless in keeping my secret.

Sasuke began to walk away from me, heading straight into the school.

"Hey! Tomoko! Sasuke!" I heard my favorite blonde's cheerful voice. Naruto ran up to me and stood next to me. He looked at Sasuke then at me. "What did Sasuke do to you?"

Sasuke turned his back to give us one last look and said, "Dobe, have fun with your puppy."

"Puppy?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke just smirked then continued on his way.

Naruto look at me, confused. "What does he mean by 'puppy'?"

With a goofy laugh, I smiled at Naruto, acting as if nothing happened. "I'm not so sure. Sasuke is always saying off-the-wall things to us."

Naruto, being as clueless as he was, just shrugged it off and began to talk to me, changing the subject.

As much as I wanted to pay attention to what he was saying, my mind kept wandering back to Sasuke knowing my secret. I had to talk to him once more to get more detailed information on how he knew; otherwise, this was going to bother me like no tomorrow.

Chii: This is where I leave you. :D So, apparently Sasuke knows. I mean, come on, he's a freaking genius like Shikamaru and Neji. So, it's only common sense he would know Tomoko is a girl. Uh, there is to be no Sasuke and Tomoko fluff in here…I love Sasuke, but, I love Naruto more. Plus, I want to keep Sasuke in close to character as possible. So, he will not fally-in-lovey with my character. I don't want Tomoko being Mary-sue, where, like, she can get any guy she wants. NOPE! She only has eyes for Naruto and no one else…okay, maybe if she met his dad, the tables would turn but, he's married, so I'll shut up now. xD


End file.
